Gemini
by LewdaKris
Summary: A youkai pair discovers a deformed gem shard and investigates the source of it. Meanwhile, Kagome is transformed into twins and Miroku competes with a roving ninja to win Sangou's affections.
1. Curse of The Unusual Shard

Hello, folks of How are you doing? You know what? It happened again. Darn it! Once again it happened. I had that urge that prompts me to hurry up and post another story and here it is. On a side note, I worked on another story called "Coed Sortilege" for a minute now. In my opinion, it's one of my best stories I ever wrote. The sad thing is that it was somehow deleted from my disk. Makes me mad. Now I have to start all over again. Let that be a lesson to me: Never hold back and do not back down.  
  
And now I present to you the sixth (actually fifth, because it made it) fiction of mine. Hopefully I'll restart on Coed Sortilege once I get out of this bad mood.  
  
Disclaimer: If you don't know what this is. . .then you need help.  
  
**Inuyasha  
**  
**Gemini: The Higurashi Doppelganger Crisis  
**  
**Chapter 1: The Curse of The Cojoined Shard  
**  
It was the middle of the night. The full moon had a haunting quality about it as it looms tranquily in the night skies. The giant sphere glowed a hue of scarlet on this autumn night. This was the time of year when demon activity were at their zenith. The time of year when feudal lords and their warriors were the least of anyone's worries. This was the time of the year when the warring states of Japan were especially dangerous. That time of year when demons decides to have fun with their victims and sample their new found powers as well. It is severly advised that no one should wonder out late at night for too long. For all they know, death could certainly be following them.  
  
"Yuna. What was it that you had to show me?" Demanded a voice.  
  
"Fuma, I have this to show you. It is certainly most strange, indeed." Replied another voice.  
  
The two youkai know as Yuna and Fuma are siblings. Twins sisters. Yuna, the so called "good" twin is a woman of a wise and calculating demeanor. Like most female youkai during this period, Yuna was indeed attractive. Yuna is a small woman with impossible short, thick blue hair reaching down past the nape of her neck with her bangs covering her ears. Her large sapphire blue eyes was complimented by thin long lashes. She wore something that looks like a white and blue gi along with a loose harkama. On her gi was the Ying Yang insignia. She stood on a tall tree awaiting her sister.  
  
"This gem shard. I wonder what mysteries it holds within it." Yuna pondered.  
  
"Hey! Is that a shard of the Shikon Gem?" Fuma scruntinized. "These things are a fuss among the demons around here. What could be so important about these things."  
  
Powerful, choleric, and rebald in character, Fuma is the "evil" twin. She looks just like her sister Yuna but in a "different" style. She is Yuna's polar opposite. She is slightly taller and bigger than her sibling. She has long tresses of scarlet that goes past her waist that flows in the autumn breeze. She posses narrow ruby coloured eyes that matches that of the full moon. Unlike her sister she has short, thin bangs that does not hide her elfin ears that was a clear sign of demon. Yuna is often percieved as an ordinary human girl just with extraordinary beauty due to the unknown fact that her elf ears are hidden in her blue locks. Fuuma wore a white kimono tucked inside a red tight fitting sarong. The Ying Yang insignia was on her kimono as well.  
  
"Sister, I'm still under investigation into that matter." Yuna explained. "I will tell you this: I have a feeling that this will be worth the trouble. I assure you it will not be a waste of our time."  
  
"Feh. Whatever. I'm going back to haunt a sex depraved young man back at the village." Fuuma replied. With a annoyed roll of her eyes she flew back off in the darkness.  
  
"Fuma. . ."

**(Scenario)**  
  
"This is getting ridiculous." Sangou swore. "Does he ever gets tired of doing this? The guy approaches a castle and lies to the owner that there's an evil bale lurking around within and all he does is leisure around and flirts with the maidens that lives here in this castle."  
  
"Shh. Sangou can you keep it down." Kagome cautioned. "Someone can hear you. Besides, I was a little scarce on food anyway. Maybe Miroku will eventually find a source of evil and exorcise it."  
  
"Hmph. Have you taken a look at the women around here? Hint, Kagome! An abundance of hot springs, food, and women. Miroku's probably's having a field day as we speak." Sangou complained, stirring the contents of her stew madly.  
  
"Sangou, is not that I'm being nosey but do I sense a hint of jealousy in you? Why should you care if Miroku gets a girlfriend here?" Kagome contemplated as she noticed Sangou's eyes were literally turning green.  
  
"It because I don't give a damn about him! Well have you seen Inuyasha every since we've arrived here? You don't see him anywhere now do you?" Sangou retorted. Kagome gulped nervously and her calm demeanor began to diminish.  
  
"What are you talking about, Sangou? I have faith in Inuyasha. I know he would not choose another woman over me."  
  
"He wouldn't huh? You'll say otherwise if Kikyou just so happens to be around." Sangou contered. She really struck a chord with that one.  
  
"Oh! You just had to go ahead and mention her name." Kagome chided. "Do you really think even Kikyou will be around a place like this?"  
  
"She's pretty unpredictable you know. That's what I've heard from you and Inuyasha. Plus, due to the full moon he's a human for tonight. Hey may fall easy prey to someone."  
  
"Yeah, but. . ."  
  
"Well to be on the safe side of things, I think that you should go and look for him." Sangou frowned as a thought came up. "And that crazy houshi as well."  
  
"Maybe you're right. I should look for him. There are an awfully lot of women living in this castle and with Miroku's influence one can only expect for the worse." Kagome got up and ambled off in search of Inuyasha. The castle they are currently taking vacancy in is fairly large.  
  
'Inuyasha, I just hope that you're not a playboy.'  
  
"To the ceiling to the floor. Till the sweat roll down and fall, make all these wenches crawl!!" That was the slurred singing of a certain now intoxicated half demon turned human. Inuyasha sat drunkedly in a corner in a large room full of beautiful young women and Miroku was in the middle of the crowd having the greatest time of his life.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, you should join me!" Miroku shouted.  
  
"Damn, hiccup, sake has really gotten to me."  
  
"I'm plastered too, big boy." Cooed a woman.  
  
"Yeah boo. Now come over here and show me some of that puppy love." Seduced another.  
  
"Hey lady! Who the hell you are talking to? I'm not in love with any of you." It was a surprise that he can still scold someone legibly, even in his condition. His resistance earned a great number of gasps from the women in the room.  
  
"Well. . ." Miroku sighed. " That means more for me. Hey, who wants to have a dip in the hot springs over there?"  
  
"Aw! Miroku sama, your friend's no fun!"  
  
"Yeah, how come he doesn't wants to play with us? We won't bite."  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "It's because I don't want to play with none of you ladies. I already have a girl in particular that I want to play with." The throng of girls giggled in amusement at how he said his last statement. Miroku noticed this as well.  
  
"Oh? Is that right, Inuyasha? Then whom, prey tell, is this girl that you desire to 'have fun' with?" Miroku queried.  
  
Inuyasha pried himself from the corner and made his way towards Miroku. "You really want to know now do you?"  
  
"Why yes. Of course."  
  
"Okay. This kid may be a belly ache at times but she means the world to me. . ." Inuyasha stated proudly. Oblivious to him, Kagome just so happens to stumble upon the room. She frowned as she noticed the legion of women inside the large room. Taking notice of this, Miroku prodded Inuyasha to continue his bold declaration.  
  
"Please Inuyasha, go on."  
  
Hiccup "I'm telling you, this wench brings meaning to my miserable life. I'll be hiccup lying if I said otherwise. . ."  
  
Kagome was nearly reduced to tears of mirth as she heard this. "Inuyasha. . ."  
  
"I am in love with my little shard hunter, Kagome!"  
  
'That idiot! A shard hunter? Wait a minute. Did he just confessed his love for me?'  
  
"I, INUYASHA, SON OF THE GREAT, LATE INUTAISHO, IS IN LOVE WITH KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!"  
  
"Whoa!!!" Chorused the crowd of women.  
  
"Well my friend I have news for you. Kagome is right behind you." Miroku pointed in Kagome's direction. Inuyasha whipped around and was now looking at Kagome face to face. The women in the room went into a fit of gossip.  
  
"That must be her."  
  
"He's got good tastes. She favors me a little."  
  
"Because you're a Higurashi too, you dolt."  
  
"She's beautiful. I really like that skimpy kimono she's wearing."  
  
"Are you sure that is a kimono that she's wearing? I never seen anything like that? She's probably from another land, like Chugoku or something." (A/N Chugoku is Japanese for China)  
  
"Wow. Those too will make healthy babies. With hips like hers, she'll be having children by the litter with his help. I guess if you got it, flaunt it."  
  
"Shh. Quiet. There's more."  
  
"Ah, Kagome there you are. I was just talking about you." Inuyasha said as he walked towards Kagome. Kagome was blushing madly and her heart was beating faster than usual. Inuyasha held her in a loving embrace.  
  
"Hey there. I was just proving to these people of how faithful that I am to you."  
  
"Inu. . .Inuyasha." Kagome stammered. Although he was drunk but the heat of the closeness felt awfully good. 'He's embracing me again. Inuyasha are you serious? God, this feels so right..'  
  
"Inuyasha. . .I think that you should call it a night. You're overwhelmed with sake." Kagome lectured. She yelped in surprise when Inuyasha suddenly cupped his hands on her bossom. Kagome blushed further into a deep shade of red. The other women in the room could have sworn they saw steam coming off her collar.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed. "Your hands are on my ti-er, I mean, bre. . .my chest!"  
  
"My, my! What do we have here?" Miroku commented.  
  
"Oh girl! Look at this, he's making his move on her."  
  
"I'll say, he's moving a little too fast."  
  
"At this rate the guy won't be busting anything besides those grapes he's been eating."  
  
'He's technically violating me but, I cannot resist this temptation. Inuyasha, are you actually seducing me? Is this what I really wanted? Is this what I've really been waiting for?' Kagome thought frantically.  
  
"Now, my young beautiful shard hunter, we shall take our leave and go to a secluded place away from snooping eyes." Inuyasha affirmed. Kagome's lust suddenly faded and was now replaced by sadness and rage.  
  
"Is that what I really am to you!!? Just a shard hunter!!!?" You arrogant bastard!!" She gave him a powerful slap to his face and ran off. The geishas burst out in hysterical laughter.  
  
"Kagome! Was that necessary? Why do you have to be so hard headed?" Inuyasha yelled at the retreating girl.  
  
"You're a fool, Inuyasha!!" Kagome retorted before leaving everyone's sight.  
  
"Well, that guy really messed up."  
  
"Yeah. The poor thing. He really broke her heart."  
  
"Ah. To be sixteen again."  
  
"Hey, you're only twenty-one. You sounded like an old maid just now."  
  
"I told you he won't be busting anything tonight."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by busting something?"  
  
"Um. I'll tell you when you're older."  
  
Kagome was now outside of the castle and making her way to fountain near the castle's shrine. She was crying gloomily and total down in spirits. Walking upon the pond, she peered in the body of water staring at her reflection.  
  
' I, I look so terrible.' Kagome whimpered. 'Why must I get upset so easily?' A silver tear cascades down her cheeks and fell in the water. 'Kagome, you're such a crybaby. I shouldn't let things get to me so easily.' She fell to her knees in despondence. ' He's drunk, I just knew it. Those must have forced him to do so. Yet, Inuyasha did finally confessed his love for me.' She blushed as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. 'This burning sensation? Amour. I felt it before, yet, it is far more radiant than when I first encountered it.'  
  
"He touched me. I feel, I fell all warm and tingly inside. But the question remains: did he really mean by what he said and what he has done?" Kagome mused aloud, gaining a hopeful smile. She gazed at her reflection again. Her eyes were sad, pretty much like the coffee coloured eyes of Kikyou. Now that she noticed it, she had to wonder. Is she truly Kikyou's reincarnation? Or is she just an descendant of hers by chance? If so, will she ultimately grow up to look exactly like her? Creepy.  
  
"You're definitely growing older, Kagome. That means I have to be strong in times like these. That's a part of life afterall. I cannot be weak anymore. I expose my weakness far too much." She said to her reflection. It was strange though, because she swore she just saw Kikyou's reflection just now. She gasped and spun around and met eye to eye with her. Speak of the devil.  
  
"Aren't you a distressed lass?" She said cooly, sipping on a cup of tea.  
  
"Go away." Kagome scorned. "Your presence is not needed right now." Hasn't it always?  
  
Kikyou cracked a smile. "Spare me your indignity."  
  
"Why not? You take your anger out on me!" Kagome retorted.  
  
That beautiful wicked smile was still on her face. "Perhaps. You and I are the same, Kagome. I am just as much as a child as you are."  
  
"What? What you conceited woman? What are you on about now?" Seethe Kagome.  
  
"It's Inuyasha, isn't it? Did he let you down?"  
  
"I don't know. . ." Kagome replied ambivalently.  
  
"I was just like you." Kikyou displayed a sad, disturbed expression. "He. . .let me down as well and I, him."  
  
"For Naraku's trickery? Kikyou I know."  
  
" In the end. . .I was weaker than even you, Kagome. I could not withstand the pain that I felt at that time. You however, are far more resilient than even I am."  
  
Kagome pondered for a moment. Did she heard right? "What is that you are drinking on?"  
  
"It's only tea." Kikyou chuckled, a tear undulating down her delicate face. "But, way back then, I was a bigger fool than even you."  
  
"Kikyou you were not a fool. All you did was following your heart. How can that be so wrong?" Kagome lectured. Kikyou gasped in surprise at Kagome's bold statement.  
  
"I fell in love with a younger man, let alone the fact that he's a hanyou."  
  
"He fell in love with you too Kikyou. What is it that you regret?"  
  
"A night like tonight. The night of the full moon." Kikyou answered.  
  
"When Inuyasha's a human."  
  
Kikyou closed her eyes. Trying to repress her tears of sorrow. " I am better off dead. Curse that fool Urasue for resurrecting me!"  
  
"Kikyou?"  
  
"One night, he met me on the night of the full moon. That's when I first learn about his transformation during those times. Inuyasha was so. . .he was very handsome." Kikyou sighed nostalgically.  
  
"Yes, that he is. He's also more in tune with his feelings as well."  
  
"Inuyasha as a human. No only that we both desired our love for each other but that was also the key to vanquishing the Shikon Gem. He even agreed to live the rest of his life as a human. A life with me. . . I too though it was ridiculous, but it gradually appealed to me as it makes good logic."  
  
"You were afraid that a demon will eventually reveal your weakness and finally destroy you. You wanted to live as an ordinary girl. Living free." Kagome contemplated.  
  
"Yes. The Shikon Gem was a big responsibility. I think that even the weight of the entire world could not compare. I wanted to rid the world of that cursed orb. If I am selfish and wrong about then so be it."  
  
"Personally Kikyou I do not see anything wrong about it. Confining yourself to gaurding a small mystical jewel must be really harsh."  
  
"Now there's this fool that walks the earth. A once pathetic creature who sold his soul to grant his wicked lust and desires for me. The wretched bastard mislead us to believing we killed each other. I will never forgive him!"  
  
"Kikyou. Calm down."  
  
"I swear on the remains of my ashes and my mother's grave that Naraku will not conquer the world!!! I will condemn him to an eternity of misery and horror and I will finally rest in peace at last! I shall be free!! This phantom shall never haunt the living again once I'll vanquish him!" Kikyou cried in pure contempt.  
  
"I understand, Kikyou. I promise you that Naraku will get what's coming to him."  
  
"No! Only I posses the power to destroy that menace! Naraku will only kill you and Inuyasha! Only I can bring forth that day of reckoning." Her body starts to become transparent.  
  
"Kikyou, wait!"  
  
"Sayonara. We shall meet again. . .Kagome". She vanished out of sight.  
  
"Kikyou. . .I know that we are both weak but there's a bright light at the end of the road for both of us. Someday, we will both be happy." Kagome decided that it was best for her to return to the castle and have a talk with Inuyasha. That is, if the hanyou had sobered down a bit. She sauntered through the courtyard and walked up the temple stairs and to her surprise, saw Inuyasha sitting lazily on the porch of the castle's entrance.  
  
"Ah. There goes my woman." Hiccup He was still smashed. A drunken smile spread on his face as Kagome approached and sat besides him. "You know, you just flashed me just now." He snickered. "Do it again."  
  
"Inuyasha... " Sighed Kagome. "Would you really be willing to become a full blooded human for me... for good?" Inuyasha sobered for a moment at her surprise question. He stared into her beautiful wide brown eyes. Kagome stared back into his with a sleepy smile on her face. Suddenly, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her unto his lap.  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Demanded a surprised Kagome.  
  
"Baby... I'll do anything to make you happy." He mumurred. His right hand stroking her long raven hair and his left caressing her thighs. "My god, you're soft!"  
  
Kagome was nervous at first but once again her lust won another round. Her face was now a hot pink and she awaited Inuyasha with anxious eyes. 'It's that feeling again! My heart's about to jump out of my chest and it feels like a volcano has just erupted inside me!'  
  
"Kagome, I love you." He drew in for a slow, hesitant kiss.  
  
'Oh my goodness! This is it!' Kagome fidgeted. " Inu, Inu, Inu, Inu. . .Inuyasha I lo-love you, you, you, too." She stammered, awaiting for sweet osculation. All of a sudden, Inuyasha head fell and he was now snoring in deep sleep. He just had to sleep at a time like this! Kagome was disappointed but at the same time glad that the kiss did not occur. Why, kissing can lead to a lot of thing that she may not be prepared for. That's all.  
  
'He's fast asleep. I cannot believe how easily he seduces me while he's a human. Is this is what Kikyou meant?' She then realized that sleep was taking her over as well. She yawned and rested her head on the hanyou's chest, that is, when she noticed something awfully solid grazing her hip from his loin. Without hesitation, she dismounted his lap, sat beside him and leaned her head against his shoulder instead.  
  
'Inuyasha. . . could you really be in love with me?'  
  
The morning light awoken Inuyasha from his slumber. He was now back in his hanyou form. A particularly sweet scent invaded his nose immediately. He discovers Kagome leaning on his shoulder as she was still fast asleep.  
  
"Kagome. What is she doing outside with me on a cool morning like this? Damn, at this rate she'll catch a cold." He unfastened his red haroi and covered Kagome's delicate body with it. A warm smile graced his face as he took in the girl's sleeping features. She looks like a blessed child deep in heavenly sleep. She was sleeping like there was not a single bother in the whole world. This sight made Inuyasha's heart melt until she suddenly starts to cough violently in her sleep.  
  
"Guess I'll take her inside." He lifted her off the ground and held her like a proud mother would hold a sleeping baby. He carried her through the halls and then he met Miroku on the way.  
  
"Interesting." Miroku smirked. "I see that you two did make it out last night."  
  
Inuyasha face flushed. "What? Whatever do you mean, Miroku? I'm just finding a warmer place for Kagome to sleep in."  
  
"Right. Not only that Inuyasha, you put on quite the show last night according to the young women that lives here."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Inuyasha you stripped yourself of all your clothing and sprinted throughout the castle."  
  
"I was naked!!?"  
  
"Yes. Not only that you were performing amazing feats of agility (despite your human form) and groped the rears of every last attractive young female that came into your sight."  
  
"I was doing that? Man, I must have been really fucked up the previous night."  
  
"That you were my friend."  
  
"Damn it. I've made a total fool out of myself." Inuyasha scolded himself. Kagome went into another fit of coughing and squirmed in his arms until she was awake. She survryed her surroundings and finds herself covered in a red cloth and cupped in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Ohaio Inuyasha."  
  
"Um, right. Ohaio." Inuyasha stammered.  
  
"Lady Kagome. Isn't this a nice morning?" Miroku snickered.  
  
"Why yes it is, Sir Miroku."  
  
"Now if you excuse me you two I have to go and consult the lord of this estate. I shall inform him that the evil presence still roams around here. We may have to remain here for another night." Miroku sauntered off leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone in the corridors.  
  
"Um, hey Kagome. How are you doing?" Inuyasha let her stood on her own.  
  
"I'm fine." Kagome yawned. "I was just a bit worried about last night."  
  
"Wait Kagome! I can explain! I apologize for my behavior last night!"  
  
"Oh, really. . ." She turned her back to him.  
  
"Right now, you probably think that I'm a straight up crash dummy."  
  
"No. It's not that Inuyasha. . . I was actually caught by surprise."  
  
"Shit. I know that it will not do any good if I blame it on the sake."  
  
" To be honest, Inuyasha I rather you do something like that when you are sober."  
  
" The heck I won't? You really think that I have the audacity to do something like that when I was sober?!"  
  
Kagome whipped her head back at him. "What!? Drunk or not, how can I know that you really meant that of what you done last night!?"  
  
"Kagome, did you actually think that I'm the type of person who would do a thing like that seriously!?" He demanded, grasping her shoulders.  
  
"You. . . you mean that what you did last night was only a joke!!?" Tears starts to well in her eyes.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Inuyasha, you mentioned that you are in love with me. . . as a joke!!!? HOW DARE YOU!!!? I HATE YOU, YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!!!" Kagome sprinted upstairs, sobbing a completely dishearted sob. A gloomy wail that can make anyone sympathiezes her.  
  
Inuyasha was completely flabbergast. "Huh!? You mean that I wasn't runnning around the temple naked?"  
  
Kagome ran into a small empty room upstairs and was crying her heart out. She cannot believe what Inuyasha had just done. He said that his love for Kagome was only a sick joke? "Inuyasha! Why? Why do you affect me so much? How could you take advantage of my feelings all this time I've know you?" She sobbed.  
  
"Hey Kagome this is a misunderstanding!"  
  
"Don't talk to me!"  
  
"But Kagome!"  
  
"Go away! I don't even want to see you anymore!"  
  
"Will you please listen to me?"  
  
"Of all things that we've been through together Inuyasha? This is how you treat me? This is the thanks I get!?"  
  
"Hear me-"  
  
"Forget it! I'm leaving everything here behind me! Inuyasha, I'm going back to my time. . .for good. You can collect the gem shards by your own damn self!" They really sound like a "faithful" couple now, don't they?  
  
"KAGOME WILL YOU PLEASE CALM DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME!!"  
  
"NO! BECAUSE THAT SICK JOKE OF YOURS WAS THE LAST STRAW!"  
  
Then that terrible notion occurred. He really did hate it that he had to resort to this. "Kagome. . ."  
  
"I'm not listening. . ."  
  
"Kagome, I'm afraid that you have to inhale and hold your breath while slowly counting to ten to calm down."  
  
Kagome grimaced. "Why you! That's a low blow!" She held her breath and counted. "I hate it when you are right for the few times that you are." She responded calmly. It worked.  
  
"Okay now, Kagome, Miroku told me that I was streaking throughout the temple straight naked."  
  
"But you weren't."  
  
"I wasn't? Thank goodness. That's what I meant by as a joke."  
  
"Oh. . . I'm sorry."  
  
"Honestly, I also cannot recalled mentioning that I'm in love with you either."  
  
Kagome's anger was gradually returning. " You said that, though."  
  
"I did? Really?"  
  
"Now did you think I'll actually kid about that Inuyasha?"  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome eyed him seriously "Inuyasha you definitely said that you're in love with me. If you were to say that when you are sober. . . would you actually mean it?"  
  
"Hell, I meant that when I was drunk."  
  
"You did!?" Kagome gasped, heart racing again. " You really do mean that?"  
  
"Umm. . ."  
  
"Inuyasha. Let me ask you this because I deserve to know. Are you truly, TRULY, in love with me?" Kagome prodded hopefully.  
  
Angst ridden, he slowly complied to her question. "Kagome. . .over all those times we've been together, I've definitely develop feelings for you. I'll be lying if I said otherwise."  
  
"Oh. . ." Kagome anticipated with anxious eyes.  
  
"This feeling towards you. . . feels darn good. Yet, I am uncertain that it is love. The same feeling I developed for Kikyou all those years ago."  
  
"Go on. . ."  
  
"I am sure that this feeling is VERY close to love. It's as clear as day that I actually like you."  
  
"And I like you too, Inuyasha."  
  
"Until that day, Kagome. . . I will give you that answer." He embraced her tightly.  
  
"Inuyasha. . .I'm so sorry for accusing you wrongly and calling you an arrogant bastard." She apologized patting his back.  
  
"It's okay. I know you didn't mean that." He smiled.  
  
Kagome suddenly sensed a presence. "Inuyasha, sorry but this Kodak moment has to wait another time."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"I sense a Shikon shard. Behind you and right outside this temple."  
  
"A gem shard? Come on Kagome let's go." She mounted on his back as he made his way out the open window. He fell gracefully to the ground even though he leaped from two stories up from the castle. Once on land they can see two mysterious female youkai looming around in the trees.  
  
"It's a bigger than usual shard. No, it's two. No, it's just one? Is it?" Kagome scruntinized confusedly.  
  
"Hey you two, we can see you both so come forth and confront us." Inuyasha challenged.  
  
The red haired girl in the miniskirt responded. "Look what we have here? A tough guy. Not only that, he's cute too."  
  
A girl who looks a lot like the previous one also emerged. She had odd short blue hair and was wearing a very loose fitting gi. "You there, could you be the owner of this gem shard.?" She directed at Kagome.  
  
"Who? Me?"  
  
Yuna continued. "I traced the energy of this shard to the one who had created it. I presume that you brought forth the Shikon Gem to the world, no?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "Well technically yes, but I didn-"  
  
"Can it little girl." Fuma commanded. "If you want the gem piece then you'll have to fight for it."  
  
"Fuma aren't you being too rash? I just want to confirm something. . .AHH!!" Yuna narrowly avoided a strike from Inuyasha. The hanyou didn't hesitate when it comes down to challenges. " You, that was a close one."  
  
"Ha! The dog man is pretty fast isn't he? This shall prove fun!" Fuma giggled, brandishing a dagger. "C'mon fleabag! Show me what you got!"  
  
"All right! Now we're talking!" Inuyasha retorted excitedly.  
  
"No sister. Do you think we should fight on shrine grounds, no?" Yuna pleaded.  
  
It was too late for talk. Inuyasha and Fuma had already engaged themselves in combat. Inuyasha had his Tetsusaiga locked with Fuma's enchanted dagger and from the looks of it, Inuyasha was winning.  
  
"Ha! Is this is some kind of joke, you crazy girl? I'm pushing you back effortlessly." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"You think so mongrel? Well you know what they say, life's full of surprises." She blew an imaginary kiss at him and suddenly Inuyasha's robes were caught on fire.  
  
"Nice little trick you got there." Inuyasha complemented while putting out the flames. "But I prefer women who does not have hot breath. Maybe you should try one of those mints from Kagome's time. . .um, toc tic?"  
  
"It's tic tac!" Kagome clarified.  
  
"Yeah those."  
  
Fuma drew back, offended. "Why I never. I do not have hot breath, I just have a firey kiss."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He grabbed Fuma and threw her in the air.  
  
"Feisty little fellow, aren't you?" Fuma laugh while airborne. She halted in the skies and initiated another yet familiar attack. "Haijin Ketsushou!"  
  
"What? Did she just performed Flying Blood Blades? That's my move!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily as he dodged the red blades. Fuma was laughing at the surprised hanyou.  
  
"I've surprised you didn't I? Did I just implied to you that life's full of surprises?  
  
"Stupid wench if you know that technique then you'll definitely like this one. Soul Dispersing Iron Claws!" He charged at her with his demon claws at ready.  
  
"Hmph. Well here goes nothing. Sankon Tetsushou!!" She performed the same attack as Inuyasha just done. With their enchanted claws outstretched they were ready to slash each other to fragments. Fortunately for both of them they missed.  
  
"What are you? A copycat?" Inuyasha demanded. "You just flounce around and steal other peoples' moves."  
  
"Baka. That's a part of my powers. I can inscript my adversaries' techniques into my own large arsenal. Now Inuyasha, you face total defeat."  
  
"Alright then, I'll just have to be a little less predictable." He sprinted forth and takled the female demon to the ground.  
  
"No fair! You play dirty!" Fuma exclaimed.  
  
"Feh. There's no such thing as a fair fight, ya know." Inuyasha smirked as he landed a punch to her face.  
  
Fuma gasped in surprise and awe. "You!? You just hit me!? I'm a woman for goodness sakes!?"  
  
"Yeah well you females are also hated. Just ask a guy named Jakotsu." Inuyasha retorted, throwing her another punch.  
  
"Bastard! You have no respect for the female species!" Fuma made an attempt to roll on top of him and only succeeded in rolling down the shrine stairs along with Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh my. This is getting way out of hand, no?" Yuna considered.  
  
"C'mon we got to go stop them." Kagome replied.  
  
WHAM!  
  
THOK!  
  
WHACK!  
  
BOP!  
  
At the bottom of the stairs Inuyasha and Fuma's battle continued to rage. They undulated atop of one another, delivering as many hits as they can while they had the chance. Kagome and Yuna was close behind as the followed them as they witnessing this quarrel.  
  
Inuyasha was on top this time as he finally decides to finish the fight by tracing his claws. "Okay, I'm getting tired of this. It's time to leave you where you lay."  
  
"Yuna! Hello! A little help over here!" Fuma yelled.  
  
"Right, I'm on my way!" Yuna complied.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"Helping out my sister. I can't sit back and let your boyfriend kill her." Yuna answered calmly as she uprooted a fairly large tree. "Sis, I'm coming!"  
  
"What the! OWF!!" Inuyasha was homeruned by a giant tree swung by Fuma's sister.  
  
"Are you okay, Fuma chan?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"I told you in the first place that we should not pick a fight with the-"  
  
"WATCH OUT!"  
  
Kagome fired a mystic arrow from her bow. On her face was a mask of determination. Yuna turned around just in time to produce a mystical shield to block the arrow.  
  
"She just blocked that sacred arrow! What is she!?"  
  
"Wow! That's the same aura I felt from the jewel shard. You are the creator of the jewel." Yuna exclaimed euphorically.  
  
"But that shield you made. It is the same power as that of the sacred arrow." Kagome complained.  
  
"Don't you get it by now Kagome." Inuyasha said as he came storming back from the forest. "She's the sister that can absorb her opponent's attributes. Meanwhile the other one can copy a person's technique."  
  
"Why that is so true." Yuna replied with a smile. " You are more than just good looks now, are you?"  
  
"Kazaana!" Shouted a voice and a powerful vortex of wind appeared.  
  
"Miroku! That's what I call good timing!"  
  
"What is this!?" Fuma demanded. " Yuna do you think you can deflect that wind!?" They struggled to keep their ground.  
  
"Yes I can sister. You just watch me. Wind blast!" She cupped her hands and a power gale of wind erupted from her palms. Miroku was amazed that there be a youkai strong enough to withstand his wind vortex.  
  
"Damn. Her wind is repressing my wind vortex. Where did she learned such an attack!?" Miroku cursed. Moments later the overwhelming wind blew him into a tree, rendering him unconscious.  
  
Yuna ceased her storm gale. "That's enough! We did not intend on coming here to fight you guys." She went into her pocket and fished out the Shikon shard. "Here. We have no use for this. My sister and I relies on our own power." She chunked the fragment to Kagome and disappeared with her sister.  
  
"Ha! Running away, aren't we!?" Inuyasha exclaimed arrogantly.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha. This fragment is strange. It's seems like it is two shards but it's strangely cojoined." Kagome scrutinized. "That explains the weird energy I've sensed from it." The fragment was cojoined in a particularly odd way. It was somehow crossing one another.  
  
"It's not a trick shard isn't it?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"No it's not. I sense no bale coming from it. Wait a minute, it's cracking?" Kagome stated in alarm.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean it's cracking?" Inuyasha queried.  
  
"Strange. I never seen, AHH!!" The fragment suddenly exploded in a blinding light. Moments later, Inuyasha recovered from the explosion.  
  
"Kagome! Hey Kagome are you okay?" He found her laid out on the ground several feet away from him. He ran over to her aid and discovered something. different about her.  
  
"Oh. Inuyasha, I'm okay." Kagome replied groggily. Instead of her usual school uniform, Kagome was cloth in a vanilla pink blouse and cherry red miniskirt. Her eyes were now lavender colored and they had narrowed down a bit. Making her seem a little older.  
  
"Kagome? You're different" Inuyasha noticed as he lifted her off the ground.  
  
"Hey why do I have to be so different because I switched the color of my uniform. Sheesh." Kagome snapped. Yep. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
"Inuyasha. Here I am. I'm still in one piece." Explained another voice. It sounded just like Kagome.  
  
"Huh? You're Kagome too!?" Inuyasha questioned, dumbfounded. He was seeing double! This Kagome was exactly the same as the other "Kagome" only her school uniform had blue hues on it. An exact opposite of the "red" Kagome.  
  
"Oh man. We got a problem." He groaned in confusion, a fierce grimace on his face. "A big one at that."  
  
A/N: Stuff happens. How is Inuyasha is going to put up with two Kagome's? One good and the other evil.Will two of the very same woman prove too much for the hanyou to bear? Tune in next chapter.


	2. Gokame and Megoka

Damn man, it looks like I've left this fiction in the dirt. Heck, it took a bloodhound to unearth it. Let's see. . .some dust here, a spec there. . .spider webs and. . .spam mails. It's kind of disoriented but everything seems pretty straight.

Okay lets go on with the story right after the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: There now we can begin...

Inuyasha

Gemini: The Higurashi Doppelganger Crisis

Chapter 2: Gokame and Megoka

ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Before the twins were given names the 'good' Kagome is referred as Blue and the 'malicious' Kagome is referred as Red. I don't want to confuse you. That's all.

Inuyasha questioned his primary senses, for good reason! He could actually see, hear, and smell **two **of the same girl. It was now two Kagome and they stood before while they were staring at each other with bemused expressions. Yet the girls confusion was nowhere near the level of Inuyasha's bewilderment. It's a small wild world that we live in he thought. "Red" Kagome paces around "Blue" Kagome with a jubilant yet mischievous look on her face.

"My, my! Look what we have here." Red beamed. "I'm not gay but you look damn good in that uniform. All that cobalt coloring really brings you out." Red scrutinized Blue's behind especially. "I'll say, you are one jazzy broad! I bet the men cannot keep their eyes off you, let along their hands."

"Thank you." Blue replied sheepishly as her vision followed the studious look alike circling her. "Excuse me, but do you realize that we are one and the same?" Blue beckoned.

"I see!" Red replied as she glances at her twin's face. "But the school dress is kind of long. You gotta show em' a little more skin, girl!"

Blue grimaced a bit. "Ah. . . um, I rather not." Her dress was not as short as her previous form but thank goodness it was nowhere near as "petite" as Red's. "Are you comfortable in that? That skirt is something akin to being provocative."

"It's all good. It goes to show you that the school system has good taste in our uniforms." Red replied ostentatiously as she approached Inuyasha and prodded him with her hip, causing the half demon to lose his balance for a second. "Right Inuchibi?"

Inuyasha blushed clumsily. "Duh. . .yeah, right." He uttered then he abruptly regained his composure. "I don't know whether this is good or bad, but this can be a problem." He gulped.

Red arched a brow at him. "What seems to be the problem Inu? Tell me what cha got on your chest." She begins to message his chest adoringly.

"That shard!" He exclaimed suddenly. "What happened to that jewel shard?"

"We had the jewel fragment but it somehow disappeared!" The twins responded.

Damn. This scenario is coming down to a headache. Oh, hold that thought, it's a hangover. Inuyasha reflected on the incident that just occurred. The fight with the evil twin, Fuma, and Ms. Goody Two Shoes Yuna when she clobbered him with that tree. Something was very strange about Yuna though. She willingly gave up the jewel fragment and mentioned that the powers of it were not needed. Bullshit! There has never be a demon that was known to reject the power of the Shikon. That was just straight unheard of! Unless. . .

"That girl set us up!" Inuyasha snarled in realization. "She insisted on relinquishing the shard to us. I knew it was a pseudo shard!"

"Inuyasha kun, that was indeed a bona fide jewel fragment." Blue retorted solemnly with wide innocent eyes.

"No doubt about it." Red followed. "That was the real deal."

"Then what gives!?" Inuyasha grimaced slightly agitated. "Why did that girl handed over the jewel fragment all of a sudden?"

"You shouldn't let trivial matters stress you out like that." Red informed with a smirk. "It's bad for your health bud."

"I understand where he's coming from, alter ego." Blue countered. "He was just concerned for our well being. At least I hope he is."

Red arch a brow and followed up with a snort. Sounding eerily familiar to Inuyasha. "Keh. Knowing him, he is more concerned with the gem shards and that "other woman" than he does about us." Inuyasha gasped at her, knowing full well what Red meant by mentioning the 'other' woman.

"Why did you have to bring that up, wench?" He chastised in an annoyed tone.

"Goofball! I know you." Red nagged. "Even at the scent of that girl you shoot off like a silver bullet. The sad thing is. . .that you are not as adamant around her than you are around me. Hmm, I even recall her trying to kill me but you didn't do nothing about it, punk!" She lolled her tongue at him.

"That's not true!" He rebuked. "If Kikyou was really intent on killing you she would of done it by now."

Red scoffed. "I like to see her try. She'll be beaten to a pulp like an old trooper."

"Please calm yourselves, Inuyasha, Alter Ego." Blue cited, trying to disintegrate the oncoming argument. "You guys are overreacting. We must act rationally and discuss the previous incident. That way we can discern answers."

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha and Red yelled at the same time before continuing to glower at each other's faces.

"You're so mean." Blue chided. "That's expected of my alter ego but how in the world do I manage to tolerate with Inuyasha? Well, other than the fact that he's cute and full of charisma in an eccentric and rugged way." She gasped when she mused the last part aloud by accident. Inuyasha blushed fiercely at Blue's words. It was probably the most vibrant blush that he had ever blushed. It rivaled the blush he made fifty years ago when Kikyou cracked a actual loving smile at him. Kikyou. . .His memories of the days he accompanied that beautiful miko. They immediately flooded into his mind. Such precious memories. Sadly the girl's life **was so EASILY **taken away by malice. Kikyou. . .such an unfortunate soul. She lived without regret when she confessed her love for him. Did she. . .ironically die with regret? The good die you, he suppose. No! He cannot linger with his memories of Kikyou. Deep down inside he knew Kikyou was no more, not that amalgamation of earth, bone, clay, and ashes that nourishes off the souls of deceased women. Even though he knew Kikyou's soul is long gone he vowed to her that he will protect her and avenge her death. His nostalgia was suddenly interrupted.

"Yo? Is anyone home?" Red mentioned, snapping her fingers beside his ear. "Hey! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha immediately snapped out of his musings. "What, wench!?"

"You're were creeping me out, you crash dummy!" Red retorted. "You were blushing like a thermostat and gawking off to nowhere in particular."

"I was not!"

"Yes you were! Maybe you say Kikyou, didn't you?"

"I saw no one!" He snapped. 'That was a close one.'

"Yeah right." Red scoffed. "I believe a bear that was taking a shit in the woods and wiped his ass with a fluffy white rabbit before I believe your story."

Inuyasha grimaced. "You seen that!? Eww!"

"No, you twit!" Red reprimanded. "I'm saying that you are a big liar! Plus you gave yourself away about looking off into the distance."

"Since when?"

"Duh! 'I saw no one!' Duh!"

"Bitch! Stop running your piece!"

"Bitch!? You're damn sure going to think I'm one once I'm through with you!" She cracked her knuckles.

"Aye! No need for arguing again!" Blue pleaded.

"My, my! This is quite interesting." Miroku commented as he descended the castle stairs before messaging his aching head. "Unless I'm becoming delusional due to that shock of impact."

Red noticed the monk's presence. "Miroku how's it going player?" Miroku eyes widened in utter awe and happiness. Did she just. . .

"How do you do, Monk Miroku?" Blue acknowledge as she formally bowed her head.

"Um... all is good." Miroku stammered then he decided to whisper into Inuyasha's ear. "Inuyasha, don't you realize how lucky you are right now? Any mortal would kill for this gift of fate."

"Shut up, you bozo (A/N: I know, I know. But I actually mean an idiot). This is really bugging me out. The red one is giving me hell already." Inuyasha whispered back.

"I don't mind her giving me hell." Miroku sneered as he nudge the hanyou's rib. "If you know what I mean? Besides, the head of estate request for another day of my presence."

"What!?" Inuyasha suddenly shouted. "We have to stay here another day?"

"What seems to be the problem, Inu?" Red invaded. "Personally I think this place is lovely. I wouldn't mind staying another night."

"You see, Megoka agrees." Miroku piped up, excitement in his tone.

Inuyasha and the now dubbed 'Megoka' looked at the monk questionably. "Megoka?"

Blue happily skipped into the conversation. "Oh! I get it! Monk Miroku, that is so cute. Amalgamating our former moniker to entitle us with elegant soubriquets. Well, in that case, I shall name myself. . . Gokame. GO-KA-MEI. How's that?" She hopped and outstretched her arms in enthusiasm as she seems to present herself as a whole new person. . .due to the fact that she technically is.

"Hey you got spunk girl! I like it!" Megoka beamed.

"Can you say. . . a little weird?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Why it is such a lovely name, Lady Gokame." Miroku obliged.

Megoka stretched her limbs and faced the stairs. "Well, I'm going back to the castle to talk to Sangou." She approaches Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheeks. "See you there buddy boy." Inuyasha blushed in surprise. That was totally unexpected. Maybe he should consider holding off the search for that odd jewel. Megoka smiled lovingly as she noticed his face and now she approaches Miroku and, to the monk's utter shock, she groped his rear. "Woo! No drawers. Be easy on em, monk." She commented with a devilish smile. Man, did the boar flew that day! A girl had actually groped Miroku. Our beloved and infamous philandering monk! Miroku was now on Cloud Nine!

"This is the happiest moment in my life!" Miroku exclaimed euphorically.

"What a jerk!" Inuyasha commented before gracefully taking Gokame's hand into his. "Shall we?" He smiled at her childishly with a fang revealing itself. Gokame blushed furiously.

"Let's, Inuyasha kun." She beamed. She gracefully allowed herself to be escorted toward the castle by the 'gentleman' of a hanyou.

**(Scenario)**

A good distance away from the castle where the gang were currently tanking vacancy in, a certain undead shrine maiden suddenly halted in her tracks. A rare look of shock formed on her usually callous features. It wasn't the fact that her life force was quickly diminishing--it was something else. Her soul robbing insects/reptiles appears and delivered maiden's souls into her body. If losing her life force/chi wasn't the case, then what caused her to look so disturbed? She abruptly took a glance in the direction of the castle she was at last night.

'What in the world happened?' Kikyou ruminated. 'Did I not intuit a gem shard not too long ago?' She thought about returning to the castle but she decided that she rather not. Her beloved was there and she knew her presence was not needed... Not right now. Still, uncertainties about the gem fragment she sensed just now was plaguing her train of thoughts.

'I don't understand this. It's almost like the jewel shard has just completely disappeared off the face of the earth. That is unless, my reincarnation and the others had dismissed themselves from the castle but I still sense that girl's presence there. This is so atypical.' She mulled over in confusion. Her musings were cut short when someone suddenly bumped into her. She fell on her rear and glances at the one who caused to falter. "Sorry miss, I'd should of watched where I was going." A male's voice apologized.

"You're forgiven sir." Kikyou replied as she pries herself off the ground.

The boy was now looking at her uncertainly, like he had seen Kikyou sometimes before. "Is that you, Kagome sama?" His eyes shimmered with hopefulness.

Inside her mind, Kikyou grimaced in grief, yet she managed to employ a serene smile. "Sorry, I am afraid that I'm not the woman known as Kagome. I go by the name Kikyou."

"It's okay, ma'am." Akitoki smiled while scratching the back of his head. "That's a nice name miss. It is certainly a noteworthy maiden name for such a woman of your beauty."

Kikyou studied the boy's demeanor. He was a happy, carefree, and cool child. Though he was a little opaque considering his age. At least that was one noticeable flaw about him, Kikyou thought. Akitoki was plain, perhaps too plain, but he was full of charm. Kikyou cracked a smile as she noticed it. "You flatter me sir. How nice of you to compliment a forgotten beauty such as myself."

"My name's Akitoki Houjou." He introduced. "It is indeed nice to meet you. Miss Kikyou, would you mind informing me the whereabouts of Yukinojo Manor. I was suppose to make deliveries there."

"Yukinojo Manor? I was there not to long ago, Houjou san. You're really not too far from there. It is a good distance down this path. I assure you, you can not miss it."

"Arigato Kikyou sama!" Houjou bowed respectfully. "Your help is highly appreciated. I'll be on my way." He begins to trek off toward his destination but he suddenly halted. "Ma'am! I've almost forgot." He dug into his bag on his shoulders. "Here's a token of my appreciation."

Kikyou thanked him for the basket of Mandarin oranges he gave her and she accepted a light package that the boy just handed him. "I hope that you shall especially cherish this gift, ma'am." Houjou offered.

Kikyou opened the box and she looked upon the inside of it. All of a sudden, her eyes welled up with tears. The gift was beautiful. It was perfect! Inside the package was a bouquet of midnight blue bellflowers. She looks back up into the boys face. "Mister Houjou... How did you... How did you know?"

"You are the embodiment of those flowers ma'am." Houjou replied sweetly. It was sweet of him to do that but Houjou apparently didn't know what she really meant. The flowers were a gift for those who had passed away.

"I promise I will cherish them. . .forever." Kikyou sighed and tipped on her toes and kissed the boy on his cheeks. This apparently caught the boy by surprise.

"Um... thank you! I shall remember this." He stammered.

Kikyou looked at him sadly. " This is by far the greatest gift I've ever received. . . every since my little sister was born and. . . and when I realized my first love. Thank you, Houjou kun. . .you've made a dead woman content." She bowed and walked off on her intended path.

Houjou stared off at the beautiful priest girl in utter bewilderment. " Dead woman? She has a younger sister? That has passed away?"

If only the poor guy knew.

Elsewhere. . .

"How dare that arrogant dog put his hands on me?" Fuma hissed as she looks at her reflection of herself in a large pond of water. "He's really dumber than he looks."

"No need to worry sister," said Yuna, "there's nothing swelling or broken isn't there, no?" Fuma snapped her glare at her sister.

"That's not the point, Yuna!" She exclaimed. "He had no business roughing me up like that. What if he did break anything of mines?"

Yuna gave the red-head a terse nod. "Well you did insist on challenging him. I've warned you not to challenge him at the Yukinojo estate anyway. You two have no respect."

"The fool chipped one of my teeth loose as well." Fuma swore. "Oh , he is going to get it now!"

"Oh no!" Yuna gasped. "You can't be serious!? " She was catching on to her sister's intentions.

"Yep. You know it!" Fuma smirked as she cracked her knuckles. "We are going to have a nice long rematch. This time, I'm going to get the better of him." She declared as she flashed a (!!) fang.

"Oh bother..." Yuna sighed.

"Fortunately, that day will not be today." Fuma assured the smaller twin. "I shall respect your opinion of not fighting on the Yukinojo estate. Right little sister?"

"Um, right." Yuna replied uncertainly. " Fuma, the thing is, I actually disapprove of your bellicose nature. I've always have. Besides, that boy now has the shard of that mysterious gem. He will certainly be a bit stronger the next time."

"Who cares?" Fuma exclaimed as she stood up arrogantly. "I'll just take the fragment from him and render him helpless."

"No. Do not fight him again." Yuna advised. "Just let him and his human companions go about their business. All we intend on doing here is visiting our mother."

"You cannot tell me what to do Yuna."

"In a way, I can."

"Just because you came out off the womb five minutes before I. . ."

"We're still twins, Fuma. I'm just looking out for you. My one and only sister."

"Yuna..."

"If you must challenge the dog demon again, sister. . ." She looks into Fuma's eyes. "I have no more to say or do about it. However I will absolutely **NOT **allow you to slaughter an innocent life." She spun around on her heels and walked off, leaving a flabbergast twin alone in with her thoughts.

'Then by all means, sister... witness as I make him wish that he was dead.'

Kikyou placed the beautiful flowers on her grave. She went into Kaede's village totally unnoticed. Maybe the current thundershower made her presence totally undetectable. Or else the old say: "A rain cloud perpetually follows a despondent person wherever he/she goes." Maybe that explains it. She didn't want to startle her younger sister with her presence so she decided to gracefully garnish her grave in a hurry.

'I am sad. I am not happy here. Really, that is nothing new about my recreation.' Kikyou pondered. 'It has been a good while since my rebirth. Why. . .why am I still cogitating about this?' Tears began cascading down her face. "I'm crying? I am long gone. There's no reason for me to cry."

"Perhaps you should cry more, Dear Kikyou. Your desolation is certainly more appealing to me." A voice taunted.

"Naraku... You bastard, your presence is not needed." Kikyou spurned as she faced him. "Then again, hasn't it always?"

"My, we're mighty agitated aren't we?" Naraku sneered as it was followed by a roar of thunder. "I've just came here to bestow a gift to you my dear."

Kikyou glared dangerously at him. "Go to hell."

"I intend on not confronting you Kikyou. I can kill you another day. Here's your gift." He snapped his fingers and cackled maliciously. "Enjoy."

'This cannot be good, even if he did admit that he not intent on confronting me.' Kikyou though with slight intimidation. She skew a glance at her grave and gasped in horror. "You bastard! You killed them!" The bellflowers lost their brilliance and vigor and they were now decrepit and moribund, some of them were already dead. "Damn you."

"I've always wanted to give you a gift." Naraku cackled. "If that boy made you smiled by handing you those flowers then perhaps I should try my hands at wooing you."

Inside the hut Kaede's voice can be heard. "Is anyone out there?"

"Iniquitous beast! Out of my sight, now!" Kikyou hissed as she employed her bow and arrow and discharged her sacred arrow. The spear smite the pelt and it vanished instantly. "Besides, isn't a raging river of miasma enough?"

"Hello? Hello! Is anyone there?"

Naraku's baleful voice was still audible, "I assure you my dear Kikyou, that was only the begining. We shall meet again." His cackle faded as well.

'I swear when I return to the afterlife that monster will suffer the worst possible consequences.' Kikyou mentally swore. She glances back over to her grave again. 'The poor flowers.'

"Sister Kikyou, it's you." Kaede realized as she peered out of her hut. She also noticed her older sister was kneeling before her grave and. . . crying.

"That vile being... How dare he?" Kikyou whimpered.

Kaede looked at the plants what he big sister has been gazing at. "Poor sister... A misfortune after another."

"Kaede? You. . . you've experienced the whole tirade that just occurred?"

"Why no Big Sister. It just startled me to see you actually crying. I've never in my life seen you cry before. You were always so strong."

"Little Sister, there's really no need for your sympathy. I've been crying every since my unfortunate resurrection. Though I truly accept your concerns."

"Your welcome. Would you mind if you just wait a moment. I can replace those deceased flowers." Kaede went back inside her hut for a brief moment and returned outside with a pot of fresh flowers. "Here."

Kikyou was relived to see this. "Thank you Kaede. You just don't know how much this means to me." She embraced her younger sister in gratitude.

"I'm always glad to be of help." Kaede chuckled.

"That's an honor to know, Little Sister." Kikyou smiled, but then she regained her serious demeanor. "Unfortunately, however, I now know I cannot place these bellflowers on my grave. That monster will only tamper them again." She about-faced.

"You mean Naraku? Kikyou, what do you intend on doing with the flowers then?"

Kikyou faced her younger sister briefly and bowed before walking off. "Once again, thank you. I am off to see our mother..."

'Sister is lost.' Kaede pondered in mild surprise. She looks up at the overcast skies. 'Mother, guide her well.'

END OF CHAPTER 2

My bad if that was sort of a short chapter. It was really just an introductory to the new twins, Gokame and Megoka. And it also serves as an interlude to Kikyou's sadness. Next chapter I may return to typing four thousand or five thousand plus words per chapter. But then again, I am SERIOUSLY considering much shorter chapters. In a way, using that method allows me to update MUCH faster. Well I'm out. Next chapter shall retain the pure humor it is originally intended to.


End file.
